Siendolo o no siendolo
by nadeshikolo
Summary: "te amamos Perla siendo Garnet y no siéndolo" Sapphire x Perla x Ruby


XD pues holaaaa! se que nadie me ve ahora LOL , pero bueno...despues de tanto estudio y toda esa mierda , consegui un tiempo libre para escribir esta historia! ya que 1 semana mas tengo mis vacaciones! , asi que...les traigo una historia/one-shot de una pareja/parejas de una serie llamada Steven Universe! , me quede pegada viendo la serie y esperando a ver la continuacion! pero sin molestarlos mucho los dejo!

cuando ambas gemas de encontraron , se abrazaron dando seña de preocupacion en ambas , Steven las miraba con curiosidad...la verdad les recordaba a una amiga...Garnet...no habia tenido tiempo de buscar a sus amigas por ayudar a la gema de color rojo...a encontrar a su amiga , y al parecer habia cumplido su mision , pero las dos se quedaron mirando preocupadas a Steven y Ruby fue la primera en hablar de nuevo con su amiga:

-HAS PODIDO ENCONTRARLA!? , MI VISION FUTURA NO SIRVE!-la gema de color azul que correspondia al nombre de "Sapphire" miro con gesto de alarma a Ruby de nuevo-

-no...primero me eh pillado contigo! , no se donde estara...deberiamos...-Sapphire antes de continuar decidio pensar otra cosa...-Steven...

-si? pasa algo malo?-Steven se encamino hacia a los dos pequeñas gemas de su altura-Sapphire cierto?-

-si , si-la gema de cabello celeste solto a Ruby y miro a Steven-Steven...podemos pedirte ayuda? necesitamos encontrar a alguien...-la gema tomo a Steven de las manos-

-claro diganme quien y las vamos a encontrar!-Steven sintio la fria gema azul en sus manos-

-Ruby...ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda-la gema roja se encamino hacia steven , y tambien le dio la mano , y en ese mismo momento por la mente de Steven paso una imagen de Perla , este sorprendido miro a Ruby y a Sapphire-

-conocen a Perla?!-ambas se sobresaltaron , no iban a decirle la verdad si Perla no estaba ahi , asi que se quedaron calladas hasta que Steven haya reaccionado-como uste-?-

-lo se , lo se , es por eso que necesitamos encontrarla!-Ruby grito haciendo eco en la nave , Sapphire le tapo la boca evitando que asi gritara mas-

-vale! vamos a buscar a Perla!-corriendo los tres , se aventuraron en las entrañas de la nave , Steven aun se preguntaba si la gema de color blanco conocia a estas dos , decidio quedarse callado y seguir corrriendo con ellas , pasaron de nuevo la celda de Lapis , al parecer si necesitaba ayuda pero...ella la habia rechazado...y el no podia forzarla a sacarla de ahi , las gemas dejaron de correr y al parecer Ruby estaba empezando ah tener de nuevo la vision futura con ella-

-ella...esta...por AHI!-de nuevo al anda se dijo , corrieron hasta lo que parecia una celda como las demás , Perla y Amatista se encontraban viendo la nada , pero ambas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron a Sapphire y Ruby , pero Perla parecia la más sorprendida , pero se calmo al ver que Steven estaba con ellas-

-SAPPHIRE?!RUBY?!-Perla grito poniendose de pie-COMO?! QUE AH PASADO?! POR QUE USTEDES NO ESTA-!-

-si tranquila , lo sabemos...fue culpa de Jasper pero calmate-Sapphire calmo un poco la situacion , y luego miro a Steven indicando que las liberara , este asintio y hizo lo que le ordenaron-

luego de que ambas gemas fueron liberadas Steven estaba demasiado emocionado , pero al parecer Perla tenia ganas de llorar de...alegria? , Amatista le dijo a Steven que mejor le acompañara a otro sitio , este se pregunto por que y Amatista solo lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a algun otro sitio , mientras eso pasaba , Perla miraba fijamente a Ruby y Sapphire que al parecer ambas estaban resistiendo para no llorar , la gema más alta se agacho y abrio los brazos y las dos pequeñas corrieron a sus brazos , la primera en llorar fue Perla , era extraño ver a la gema oscura estando no fusionada , pero se alegraba mucho al ver que dos de las personas que más amaba estaban ahi con ella , sentia como unas lagrimas le caian por los hombros y miro la cara de las dos gemas:

-estan bien? , Jasper las lastimo o algo?-las miro nerviosa y ellas sonrieron-

-no no estamos bien!-Sapphire abrazo de nuevo a Perla y Ruby repitio la misma accion que la gema de cabello celeste-te hicieron daño a ti?

-no , estoy bien , y mejor ahora que las veo!-Perla se limpio las lagrimas y recordo la ultima vez que habia llorado por alguien...ROSE-

-no estes triste-Ruby miro a su alrededor por si habian señales de Jasper , pero absolutmente nada , solo estaban ellas tres-Rose no quisiera verte triste Perla , ni Garnet tampoco-

-Ruby...-la gema roja solo la miro y sonrio-

-ni no nosotras tampoco-continuo Sapphire-tu sabes que te amamos siendo Garnet o no siendolo-

-chicas...-Perla dejo de llorar y beso a las dos gemas en la frente , signo de ternura para los humanos segun Steven-enserio las quiero mucho...gracias por quitarme este dolor del corazon , yo tambien os quiero-

-no es nada-dijieron ambas y las dos les dio un abrazo a Perla , quien mas necesitaba que alguien la quisiera mas que una amiga-

luego de estar rondando por la nave y tener intentos fallidos con Lapis , Steven y Amatista fueron al lugar donde Sapphire y Ruby se habian encontrado , y pudieron encontrar a Garnet y Perla paradas ahi , obviamente la de altura menor estaba tomada del brazo de la gema oscura , ambos al ver que estaban bien , fueron corriendo hacia ellas y Steven confundido miro a ambas:

-Garnet! donde estabas?! y Perla?! que paso con Ruby y Sapphire?!-este tenia demasiadas preguntas para Garnet y Perla-

-pues...ellas...ehhh...estan en frente tuyo...-indico Perla-

-Steven miro a Garnet sorprendido y grito-GARNET! ERES UNA FUSION!?-

-si...jejeje...no queriamos que nos conocieras asi...pero resulta que Jasper nos gano antes...-la fusion rio nerviosa , y al ver que Jasper se acercaba indico a su equipo que se marcharan a buscar a Peridot-

pero

lo que ella y Perla sabian

es que ambas se amaban

siendo fusion o no siendolo...

:´D desde hace tiempo no escribia este tipo de cosas melosas , pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado , cualquiera que este leyendo esto XD

Bye Bye


End file.
